zhoury - Beojkkoch (bunga Sakura)
by Liu Mochi
Summary: Apakah kau tau bagaimana cara berhenti mencintaimu? Yang pada dasarnya telah mencuri hati dan perhatianku?/ZhouRy/Yaoi


**Disclaimer: Henry punya saya, bukan punya Zhoumi *digorok Zhou-gege* dan tuhan yang maha esa**

**Genre: romance, sad/angst (maybe)**

**Cast: Zhoumi**

**Henry Lau**

**And Lu Han**

**Pair: ZhouRy**

**Leight: Oneshoot**

**Warning: Yaoi, typhos, gaje, absurd, alur kecepetan, kata-kata kagak nyambung. Judul dan ceritanya juga kagak nyambung.**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Apakah kau tau bagaimana cara berhenti mencintaimu? Yang pada dasarnya telah mencuri hati dan perhatianku?**

**NB: untuk awal sampai flash back off Zhou-gege POV. Dan Liu peringatkan lagi! Ini Yaoi! Jadi yang nggak suka ff yaoi Liu sarankan 'Back' browser kalian oke?**

**Ini ff pertama Liu dan hasil pemikiran Liu sendiri. Liu sengaja bikin OS karena takut nanti kalau Liu buat Chapters Liu lupa ceritanya sampai mana. Jadi, mungkin kapan-kapan Liu bikin Chapters. Dan karena ini ff pertama, Liu mohon kritik, saran dan bash kalian (mungkin). Tapi jangan bash ZhouRy, dan hanya di ff ini kalian boleh nge-bash Liu. Ff lain? Liu lempar *poop* /plak/.**

Oke cukup basa-basinya.

Ini dia….

.

.

**_-BEOJKKOCH (BUNGA SAKURA)-_**

**_Liu Mochi_**

.

.

-Happy Reading-

.

.

.

_No one has broken me like you did.._

_No one I ever wanted more than you.._

_No body else make a men so weak.._

_Make him fall in love so deep, baby.._

Aku duduk di tempat ini. Ya, dimana dulu kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Saat ini sedang musim semi. Musim yang sangat kau sukai.

-Flashback On-

pada musim semi ini kau bisanya akan datang kemari dan memainkan biolamu. Bangku dekat pohon sakura besar dengan bunga-bunga yang berguguran diterpa angin. Taman ini, tempat ini. Mengingatkanku dengan pertemuan kita.

Surai coklat keemasan dan wajah imutmu, serta alunan biolamu yang indah, apalagi angin musim semi yang menerpa wajahmu. Sejak saat itu aku mulai tertarik denganmu. Saat tak sengaja aku lewat disampingmu, menatapmu. Mendengar alunan musik yang memabukkan itu. Aku membeku. Detak jantungku tak terkontrol. Oh… apa benar aku jatuh cinta denganmu? Ya, sepertinya begitu. Dan hati kecil ini berkata, tak ada orang lain yang aku inginkan selain dirimu.

Setiap sore kau selalu datang ketempat ini. Entah hanya duduk atau memainkan biolamu. Apakah aku seperti seorang stalker? Hei, ini juga salahmu. Kenapa pesonamu sangat sulit ku tolak dan ku tepis? Dan malah membuatku jatuh semakin dalam?

Saat itu, kau sedang duduk menikmati sore disana. Ya, dibawah pohon sakura besar di tepi sungai Han itu. Ku beranikan diriku untuk berkenalan denganmu. Liu Xian Hua? Fresh Flowers? Nama yang sangat indah, seindah dirimu. Hei, kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah denganku? Tapi sudahlah, aku tidak peduli. Tapi yang pasti kau semakin manis dengan semburat merah dipipimu.

_No one has ever know me like you did_

_There's no other boy to see me trough_

_And every single memory I know_

_Reminds me that I'm all alone, all alone_

Sejak saat itu aku semakin dekat denganmu. Aku juga mengetahui banyak tentangmu. Tingkah manjamu saat kau mengantuk karena kelelahan ketika kita pulang dari taman bermain. Dan tanpa sadar kau tertidur dipunggungku saat aku hendak mengantarkanmu pulang. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat merasakan pelukanmu yang erat itu.

1 tahun setelah itu, aku semakin yakin tak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu. Walaupun kau berbohong menyembunyikan rahasia terbesarmu. Lalu apa? Kau terkena kanker otak? Kenapa kau tak memberitahkan hal itu padaku, honey? Aku mengetahui hal itu ketika aku tanpa sengaja membaca sebuah kertas mencurigakan. Dan yang memperkuat dugaanku adalah kemarin kau tiba-tiba pingsan ketika kita sedang di taman bermain. Kau membuatku khawatir, chagi… kau tau? Melihatmu tak berdaya dengan wajah pucat seperti itu? Dan lagi, kau tak sadarkan diri selama hampir semalaman penuh.

"Mian g-ge… hiks.. a-aku t-tidak bermaksud, untuk… untuk.. hiks…"

Segera saja ku rengkuh tubuh mungilnya. Saat kau tersadar pagi itu. Aku langsung menyanyakan hal itu padamu. Aku emosi. Aku… sungguh, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu ketakutan dan menangis seperti itu. Aku tak kuasa melihatmu menangis, sayang…

"Tidak, maafkan gege, chagi.. gege tak bermaksud untuk membentak dan menyudutkanmu. Gege minta maaf. Gege akan selalu ada didekatmu dan merawatmu sekuat tenaga gege. Gege tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, apapun yang terjadi. Gege janji.."

1 minggu setelah kejadian itu, aku memutuskan untuk melamarmu. Di taman yang dipenuhi ribuan bunga bermekaran. Indahnya mentari terbenam, dan semilir angin yang menyejukkan. Betapa bahagia dan terkejutnya aku dengan reaksi tiba-tibamu.

Kau tiba-tiba berlari menjauh dariku menuju ke tengah kumpulan bunga-bunga cantik disana. Merenggangkan kedua tanganmu dan berteriak sekeras mungkin. Ya tuhan, kau tau? Kau membuatku lupa berpijak mochi-ku?!

Dan disinilah kita, sebulan sudah kita menikah. Rumah dekat danau dengan pohon sakura besar di halaman depan. Oh, jangan lupakan ayunan berbentuk bangku yang ada di sebelahnya juga, saying..

Semua memori, kita buat disini. Dari kegiatan kita disiang hari. Sampai 'kegiatan' kita dimalam hari. Yang menimbulkan suara indah yang kau lantunkan. Bagaikan candu bagiku.

Betapa paniknya aku ketika saat itu tiba. Saat-saat yang paling aku takutkan 9 bulan membuatku merasakan sakitnya juga. Tubuhmu pucat. Dan terlihat begitu kacau, honey..

"chagi… kenapa kau memaksakan dirimu untuk mempunyai seorang anak, eum? Kita bisa mengasuh anak dari panti asuhan, kan? Kita bisa mengasuh anak dari panti asuhan, kan? Dan sekarang, kau benar-benar membuatku takut, honey…"

"Mian gege, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang istri yang baik bagimu. Bukan orang yang lemah yang hanya bisa bergantung padamu. Aku…. Aku juga ingin melihatmu bahagia nanti ge.. tidak kesepian.."

Segera saja ku rengkuh tubuhmu dengan perut yang sudah sangat besar itu.

"Dengar, Henry Lau. Dengan dirimu yang selalu disamping gege, itu sudah membuat gege amat bahagia. Henry cukup damping gege, temani gege, dan jangan pernah tinggalkan gege.."

Saat-saat menegangkan itu pun telah berlalu. Dan kenapa perasaanku tetap tidak enak? Jangan bilang…

"chukkae Tn. Zhoumi, anak anda telah lahir. Tapi….."

"Tapi kenapa dok? Apakah bayiku sehat? Apakah istriku selamat?"

"Maafkan kami tuan Zhoumi. Istri anda meninggal karena tak kuat bertahan setelah melahirkan anak anda. Kami telah melakukan seluruhnya yang kami mampu."

Tak terasa air mataku mulai mengalir. Henry…. Kenapa kau tak menepati janjimu? Kenapa?

"Boleh… bo-boleh a-aku melihatnya?"

Sekuat tenaga aku menahan gejolak kesedihanku. Ku kecup wajah manis yang tengah terbaring dengan tenang untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Chagi~, kenapa kau meninggalkan gege? Bagaimana cara gege bisa hidup tanpamu? Beritahu gege chagi.., beritahu gege bagaimana caranya untuk melupakan rasa rindu dan kesepian gege nantinya?" airmata mulai mengalir. Aku tak kuasa. Aku tak kuat. Tuhan, kenapa ini terlalu cepat? Kenapa tuhan mengambilmu dariku secepat ini?

_Just tell me how to walk away…_

_Away fom loving you…_

_And I would_

_FlashBack OFF_ *author POV*

"Appa, appa kenapa? Appa terluka? Apa bunga sakura ini jahat sama appa? " Tanya seorang namja kecil yang memiliki paras yang sangat eum….. imut dan cantik? Mirip dengan ibunya. Sama-sama imut dan cantik.

Zhoumi segera menyeka air matanya dan memandang namja kecil –anaknya- dan senyum tulus. Namja kecil itu –Luhan- tengah memandangnya dengan raut wajah khawatir dan kepala dimiringkan. Bingung. Imut sekali eoh!?. Benar-benar sempurna.

"Appa tak apa-apa baby. Bunga sakura itu tidak jahat. Appa hanya merindukan ummamu yang tengah melihat kita dari surga sana." Kata Zhoumi mendudukkan Luhan di sampingnya dan berkata dalam hati.

"Henry chagi…, bagaimana kabarmu di surga sana, eoh? Kau melihat anak kita? Dia manis dan imut sekali, sepertimu. Eum…. Apakah kau akan memaafkan gege karena pernah berkata ingin melupakan mu dulu? Maafkan gege yang bodoh ini, chagi…. Terimakasih karena telah menjadi pendamping gege selama ini. Bogoshippo… Saranghae…"

-End-

Aaaaaaa, ini apa? Gaje sekali…. T_T *nangis di pelukan chullie umma*

FF ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Henry - I Would dan out of concept T_T

Maafkan Liu jika FFnya jadi absurd, gaje, dan membingungkan seperti ini..

Udah selesai baca kan? Mohon reviewnya ne reader and author-nim… ^^

Bash, kritik dan sarannya

Gamsahamnida~..


End file.
